GUERRA DIVINA: Entre el amor y el odio
by ladynaomi89
Summary: Ya es hora, simplemente no se puede haber marcha atras. Cort, Kayla y Kristal estaran destinados a amar u odiar ¿cuál sera su desicion? esta es una recta fija al fin... ¿dios? o ¿el ser?
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: ¿QUIEN ERES?

Historia original de Ulti_sg

Historias basadas: When the Truly Love Comes Late, The Darkness In My Soul

Adaptación por Ladynaomi89

Anime original de Dragon Ball z

Autor original Akira Toriyama

Anime original de Saint seiya

Autor original Masami Kurumada

Notas:

- diálogos-

*pensamientos*

******cambio de escenario****

_Mensajes o cartas o llamadas._

****FLASH BACK****

"Kayla, sé que esto será difícil para tu pero debes hacer lo posible para que todo salga bien a nuestra llegada. Tu misión es ayudar a Saori, es decir, a Atenea a ganar esa guerra y prepararte físicamente para pelear. Luego nos prepararemos para apoyarte, tal vez nos lleve un poco de tiempo, sin embargo confiamos que tienes la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarte a lo que se ponga en el camino".

"Tienes que estar segura de tus pasos, porque si dudas de ti misma podría afectar lo que realmente quieres. Jamás olvides que no estás sola; nos tienes a nosotros que siempre estaremos a tu lado y la persona que elijas como tu compañero, en ese aspecto sé que escogerás al hombre que haga latir con fuerza tu corazón. Dentro de ti existe un poder que deberás aprender a usarlo, ese poder es el más grande y poderoso del mundo, tu poder es el mismo al de un Dios y es por eso que muchos querrán usarlo… mantente alerta por eso".

"Para ti Saori Kido, que apareciste como una mensajera que contactamos para darte una oportunidad de ser feliz. Conociste a mi hijo que te ama por quien eres y no por lo que representas, que te da calor y te da fuerza. Y ahora que tu representas su fuerza no puedes rendirte ante la vergüenza, eres una mujer después de todo, tienes derecho a amar y a pelear al mismo tiempo. Las deidades tienes derecho a amar con el corazón y sinceridad y también en ser amadas con la misma fuerza… no trates de actuar en quien no eres, porque al final siempre te arrepientes…"

"Saori, ya eres parte de esta familia, eres como una hija pero también una mujer que ahora en adelante avanzara sin temor alguno…habrá personas que no estén de acuerdo pero otras que lo estarán, de ahí apóyate siempre y ten mucha fe. No eres solo la Diosa de la guerra; eres la mujer que eligió mi hijo por encima de otras, puedes luchar y ganar, no bajes tu mirada y lucha junto a las personas que compartan tus mismos sentimientos"

Al abrir los ojos, ambas jóvenes se dieron cuenta de algo que estaban rodeadas de un espacio muy oscuro y ahora no sabían en donde estaban.

- parece que estamos encerradas – comento Kayla

- no, solo estamos en un espacio que conecta a nuestras dimensiones. – dijo Saori absoevando a su alrededor.

- Saori ¿ahora qué hacemos?

- bien, nos dijo el Supremo Kaiohsama que se puede abrir una puerta a través de una explosión colosal de energía, crearíamos una puerta que se creó del portal.

- eso parece lógico, pero ¿Dónde lanzaríamos la energía suficiente para abrirla?

- mmm… - se quedó pensativa – tratemos de lanzarla hacia adelante.

- está bien – Kayla comenzó a concentrar energía a igual que Saori – creo que esta será suficiente.

-Si, hagámoslo.

Al lanzarla crearon una explosión, pero su alegría duro poco porque fueron absorbidas por el "agujero" que crearon.

- ¡AHHHH! – gritaron ambas chicas al caer encima de algo.

- ¡Diosa Atenea! – grito un hombre.

- ¡SEÑORITA SAORI!- grito otro hombre.

Ambas jóvenes, se sobaban la cabeza por la caída y por sobre quien cayeron.

-ayyyy, eso dolió. Ese Supremo Kaiohsama ¿no pudo poner el portal más abajo? – se preguntó Kayla.

- el Supremo Kaiohsama no sabe calcular ¿estás bien Kayla? – pregunto Saori.

- creo que sí. Pero me duele mucho la cabeza. Por cierto… creo que caímos sobre algo.

- más bien sobre alguien señorita. – dijo un joven de cabello verdad con una especie de armadura rojiza.

- ¿Qué dices, Shun? – pregunto Saori al mismo joven.

- cayeron encima de Seiya. – contesto Shun.

Ambas jóvenes vieron que efectivamente estaban sobre un pobre y lastimado Seiya… se avergonzaron y se levantaron. Nunca imaginaron que lastimarían a una persona y menos a Seiya, Saori se sintió mal por eso…

- me duele… todo el cuerpo… - comento Seiya, todo mareado, Shun lo ayudo a reponerse un poco.

- lo siento, amigo – se disculpó Kayla.

- ¿diosa Atenea? – Saori fue llamada por otras dos personas que llegaron, ella los conocía… eran Shiryu y Hyoga.

- ah… hola chicos – saludo nerviosamente la joven.

- ¿qué le paso? ¿fue atacada por Hades? ¿la embrujo o…? – empezó a preguntar un hombre rubio con armadura dorada.

Todos notaron el drástico cambio de la Diosa Atenea, todavía conservaba su largo cabello lila, pero su ropa cambio a una blusa oscura con cuello de tortuga, una chaqueta azul corta marino con el cuello levantado y con un símbolo bordado en su brazo derecho con el nombre Capsule Corp. Unos pantalones negros ajustados en conjunto con unas botas cortas del mismo color de los pantalones.

- esta cambiada – comento Hyoga. - *aunque también puedo sentir como su cosmo es más… decidido que antes… mucho antes que cuando iniciamos esta guerra* - pensó el caballero del cisne.

- tranquilo Shaka, chicos. No me paso nada… bueno, no exactamente malo, es decir, solo… crecí y me volví más fuerte.

- señorita Saori, ¿ella fue la culpable? – pregunto Seiya ya recuperado y señalando inquisitivamente a Kayla, quien se ofendió y antes de que a saiyajin dijera algo, Saori respondió.

- no, Seiya. Ella es una gran amiga que conocí hace poco. Su nombre es Kayla Hebans.

- mucho gusto. – saludo Kayla, los hombres vieron a la joven frente a ellos y que apareció repentinamente junto a su Diosa. Una mujer muy joven de largo cabello negro como la noche con reflejos azules, una blusa azul marino con tirantes delgados, pantalones de mezclilla negro ajustados con botas altas con tacón bajo, tenía un conjunto de mangas azul marino atadas con correas negras.

- señorita Saori – llamo Seiya ignorando por completo a Kayla, él pensaba que ella no era de importancia– tenemos que darnos prisa para derrotar a Hades, ahora que esta usted aquí podremos derrotarle.

- lo sé, Seiya. Pero en este momento tengo que hacer algo importante.

- es cierto – dijo el caballero de Pegaso con una sonrisa – tengo que darte tu armadura. – le extendió la pequeña estatua de Atenea, Saori la vio y la tomo con sus manos. La Diosa de la sabiduría cerró sus ojos y miro directamente a Kayla.

- Kayla, necesito de tu ayuda. Solo tú me acompañaras a enfrentar a Hades.

- ¿Qué?

Un silencio se apodero del lugar…

- ¿estas segura, Saori? – pregunto Kayla al ver la mirada decisiva de la Diosa.

- si, es mi decisión, además hay algo que debo hacer y es importante. Tengo que verle la cara a Hades y…

- señorita Saori! – exclamo Seiya - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué nos pone de un lado? ¡nosotros hemos venido a pelear con usted!

- mmmm… Seiya – Saori sonrió con ternura – ya han peleado valientemente contra los espectros, pero ya es hora que yo me enfrente a Hades, es mi obligación y mi orgullo como Diosa de la guerra.

- pero Diosa Atenea – se dirigió ahora Shun – es peligroso que vaya sola. Ese hombre estuvo a punto de matarla.

- tienes razón Shun – dijo Saori – cuando aún tenía poseído tu cuerpo pude ver el horror de su alma, pero también pude percatarme de una extraña tristeza, por ello tengo que enfrentarme a él. Kayla y yo nos encargaremos de él y también… de Hipnos y Thanatos.

- ¿de quienes está hablando? – preguntó Seiya.

- había escuchado sobre ellos – comento Shaka – con los sirvientes más fieles de Hades, el Dios del sueño y el Dios de la muerte… Diosa Atenea ¿está segura de enfrentarlos sola?

- no, no estaré sola – dijo Saori y miro a Kayla – tengo una fuerte aliada – Kayla sonrió por el comentario.

- Diosa Atenea, ¿realmente cree que pueda hacerlo de esta manera? – pregunto Hyoga.

- si, estoy muy segura. Me gustaría intentar algo, antes de que esta situación sobrepase a un futuro incierto.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – pregunto Shiryu.

-evitar una futura guerra santa.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que lo caballeros se quedaran confundidos.

- está bien, pero aun así me preocupas.-dijo Shaka - El muro es muy duro.

- eso ya se puede ver – dijo Kayla – puedo sentirlo, este muro no cederá tan fácil, pero no es algo que pueda hacer.

- ¡es una locura! ¡tú nunca podrás derribarlo, no eres un caballero!

- Seiya, guarda silencio – ordeno la Diosa.

- ¿Qué?

- ella es mi amiga y una valiente guerrera, esa es su fuerza y créanme que ella brillara como el sol.

-es la luz del sol, solo puede derribar ese muro – concluyo Shaka.

- así es – dijo Saori – tengo la esperanza en ella. Nosotras podremos, ella es como mi igual…

- bien, Saori. Vamos a hacerlo, supongo que ya sabes cómo combinar con mi ki ¿verdad? – dijo Kayla con una alegre sonrisa

- la señora Ezined y Cort me enseñaron bien. – comento la Diosa de la sabiduría.

Tomadas de la mano, Kayla miro a Saori, ambas sonriendo con total confianza y seguridad… Saori recordó por unos momentos lo que alguna vez Ezined y Cort le dijo al entrenarla y como debía despertar sus poderes como Diosa de la guerra.

********FLASH BACK**********

Agitada, cansada y hasta herida… Saori estaba realmente rendida… no se imaginaba que entrenar bajo la tutela de dos saiyajin purasangre. Sabía que sería difícil, pero esto era demasiado, normalmente no se esperaba algo tan brutal, el ver a dos personas flotando en el aire, lanzar poderosos ataques, velocidad casi imposible de percibir con los ojos, concentraciones colosales de energía que sus cuerpos podían soportar… así era la fuerza de un saiyajin, realmente subestimo su poder ¿acaso los saiyajins podrían competir con los mismos Dioses?

Esa respuesta ya la tenía, al conocer a Goku… un hombre gentil con una aura distinta a todo ser vivo, ese hombre se encaró frente afrente contra el gran señor del Olimpo, Zeus. Claro que ella ahora debía ponerse a nivel de personas así, pero ahora ya no estaba segura si podría hacerlo…

- parece que no está funcionando – comentó Ezined, ella y Cort veían a la fatigada Diosa en el suel desde una altura para no perder de vista la joven

- … - Cort suspiro – realmente era difícil para la joven Diosa utilizar su ki y su "cosmo" para pelear, realmente no sabía si era correcto que la Diosa aprendiera a pelear. Pero recordó el por qué él se ofreció a esa tarea – confió en ella, es normal que no sepa como pelear por que nunca ha podido levantar una mano en contra de algo o alguien.

- … Cort….

- quiero creer en ella, pero solo poder hacerlo de una manera. Supongo que una Diosa que se crio como una humana es normal que no esté acostumbrada a usar su poder para pelear, sino para proteger. Aunque a mi percepción, tampoco trato que eso cambie. – descendió a suelo firme y se acercó a la joven - Saori – Cort llamo a la Diosa aun arrodillada en el suelo.

- ya no puedo mas… realmente soy patética. No puedo….

- no te rindas, es normal. - Cort ya estaba a su lado arrodillado para que quedara al mismo nivel.

- pero… - no pudo terminar la frase por que el saiyajin la tomo de su mentón y la cayo con un beso.

- te dije alguna vez que no debes temer de lo que puedes hacer, sé que es difícil pero no quiere decir que no sea posible.

-… - Saori solo se quedó callada.

- tu misma me dijiste que tus caballeros podrían hacer lo imposible ¿Por qué tu no puedes hacerlo? Eres fuerte, solo debes tener más confianza en tu propia fuerza y expulsarla.

- Cort…

- el ser un saiyajin purasangre también tiene ventajas únicas para las personas que te rodean. – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿eh? - ofreció mano para que la joven la tomara y ambos se levantaran.

- cierra los ojos – ordeno con voz firme.

Saori obedeció sin chistar. Pudo sentir las manos de Cort tomando las suyas.

- concéntrate…

En ese momento pudo sentir el calor de una energía externa y esta misma parecía que entraba a su cuerpo… era una sensación extraña, inmensamente intimidante que provocaba estremecimiento sobre su piel, una descarga eléctrica que llegaba a toda su columna. Era como si recibiera la fuerza del universo sobre sus manos y que sintiera que podía destruir lo que quisiera.

- abre los ojos – la voz de Cort la llamo de nuevo a la joven, Saori despertó lentamente de su concentración y noto que frente a ella estaba un hombre de cabello rubio con una aura dorada rodeándolo, esos ojos azules… noto que esa misma energía la rodeaba, su cabello se "levanto" debido a la descarga y al viento producido por esa anda de energía.

- e-esto es… - musito Saori.

- mi ki ahora esta combinándose con tu poder, cuando eso pase tu poder estará mas que listo para que los manipules a voluntad, sería una dependencia al ki de los saiyajins pero con el paso del tiempo tu cuerpo se acostumbrara y podrás manejarlo por tu misma.

- si, puedo sentir, tu fuerza corriendo por mis venas. Estos es… el poder de los saiyajins.

- si lo quieres decir asi, pero debes recordar que tu cuerpo es el de un humano, no puedo sobrepasarme con esto, por ellos debes ser tú la que me permita cuanto deberás soportar. Podrás ser fuerte aun sin nosotros, debes ser firme, cada paso que des será un escalón que subirás hacia tu propio poder.

-Cort… puedo sentirlo, a través de ti, tu odio, tu tristeza, tu alegría, tu fe, tu amor… es extraño, me siento extraña… es como si te viera y viera una visión divina ¿verdad?

- no lo soy, soy un ser vivo… como cualquier otro, no tengo intenciones de pertenecer algo ajeno a una vida en la que pueda sentir… métetelo en la cabeza; tu eres tú, en estos momentos no estoy viendo a la patética Atenea, estoy viendo a Saori Kido… tu eres para mí…

*******FIN DEL FLASH BACK*********

- *la persona más importante y lo eres por encima de una tonta Diosa* - Saori recordó las palabras que Cort le dirigió a ella y solo a ella. – Seiya, mis caballeros… por favor, será mejor que se resguarden por qué haremos mucho ruido. – con una sonrisa suave mirando a los hombres que ahora la rodeaban.

Los caballeros se quedaron confundidos…

- pero señorita Saori ¿Qué intentara…? – no pudo continuar por que Shiryu le detuvo - ¿Qué haces, Shiryu?

- ya escuchaste a la señorita Atenea. Tenemos que resguardarnos, si no me equivoco, ellas están planeando algo para romper el muro… nosotros ya vimos como ese muro no será destruido por nosotros a menos que usemos la luz del sol… tal vez el poder de ellas pueda. – concluyo el caballero del dragón.

- pero… - Seiya quiso reclamar pero Hyoga ahora hablo.

- es un orden de Atenea, no tenemos que opción más que obedecer.

- Pegaso – llamo Shaka – es la voluntad de Atenea, démosles espacio por unos momentos.

Y así lo hicieron, Saori agradeció internamente que Shaka, Shiryu y Hyoga le ayudaran a controlar al impulsivo caballero.

- ¿estas lista? – pregunto a su amiga.

- ¡si! – se transformó en Super Saiyajin, sorprendiendo a todos, realmente tenía un poder intimidante y pero muy brillante, Kayla junto a Saori combinaron sus fuerzas… de manera que ambas sabían que estaban cambiando…

El cabello de Kayla se volvió rubio con tonos dorados, sus ojos eran de un tono entre azul y verde… como aguas cristalinas del mar, su piel todavía más blanca. Saori encendió su cosmo todavía intensamente que brillaba con la aura de Kayla.

- ¡el cabello de esa chica cambio!

- parece como si fuera… el mismo sol. Ella… ¿es una Diosa?

- ¿Quién pudiera ser? No se trata de un Dios… pero su poder aun es más… no entiendo que es…

Ambas dirigieron sus manos hacia el muro y concentraron energía hacia el muro… los hombres no podían creerlo… el muro quedo con un agujero perfecto…

Era extraño, como era posible que la misma Atenea y una total extraña tuvieran un poder destructivo tan siniestro pero a la vez fascinante… ¿acaso era una realidad distorsionada para la manejar la mente de ellos?

- ¿qué… qué paso aquí? – se preguntó incrédulo Seiya.

- ¿cómo demonios lo hicieron? Nosotros nos costó trabajo siquiera atacarlo y fue antes que ellas aparecieran. – comento Shun.

- nosotras solo combinamos nuestro poder – comento Kayla – Saori es una humana y aún no sabe cómo usarlo, así que al combinarlo le ayudo a manipularlo.

- eso es increíble- dijo Hyoga – es algo peligroso para ella.

- no Hyoga – negó Saori – al principio se era doloroso pero no al punto de dañarme. Era como una vinculación con el alma de las personas que combinan su ki con mi cosmo. Ustedes deben saberlo ¿no es así? Mi cosmo puede darles a ustedes la fuerza para convertirse en mis armas y ayudarme… sin embargo no soy capaz de defenderme, por ellos necesito la fuerza y el poder destructivo de alguien que sea mi igual, que su poder me permitir crear algo que pueda destruir y pelear…

- pero señorita Saori, usted no tiene que hacer eso – dijo Seiya abrumado con las palabras de la Diosa –nosotros existimos para usted. No dejare que una extraña vengo y la use para su conveniencia. – mirando con verdadero odio a Kayla, la saiyajin aprendió a ser paciente y callada gracias a la presencia de su madre, pero ahora estaba a punto de explotar. Miro Seiya.

- he sido paciente y prudente, pero te estás pasando en decirme que soy una desconocida, Saori e mi amiga y quiero ayudarla y también a ustedes. Como ella dijo, ustedes han luchado muy bien, pero ya es hora que ella pelee como la persona que es ¿acaso no ven que ella también sufre por ustedes? no quiero subestimarlos pero quiero que entiendan que no quiero manipular a Saori… ella es mi amiga, casi una hermana para mí, nunca me atrevería en hacerle algo malo.

- Seiya – llamo Saori ligeramente molesta – no quiero que nunca te atrevas a dirigirte a Kayla como una enemiga. Cuando termine esta guerra explicare todo lo que quieran, pero hasta ese momento, no quiero un solo comentario despectivo hacia Kayla.

Ante esas palabras, la Diosa de la guerra mando a callar a las personas que a lo largo de su vida la defendieron, pero ellas ya habían pasado la línea de su paciencia al hacer injustas acusaciones en contra de Kayla. Saori se dirigió a paso firme al gran agujero que creo junto a Kayla, ella acompaño a la Diosa.

- *Cort, tú me diste la confianza y el valor para poder enfrentarme al mundo. Me diste algo que no quería ver por mí misma, ver mi verdadero yo, por eso no puedo fallarte y no fallare porque… tu también eres uy importante para mi* - esos fueron los pensamientos de la Diosa de la guerra.

Decidida y sintiéndose amada por un solo hombre… la Diosa joven debía poner entre sus manos su propio destino y lo haría, acompañada por quien ahora considera su hermana y su igual… Atenea tendrá que considerar que ahora esa vida, ese sentimiento que nacía de su pecho, esa hermandad con la humanidad y esos momentos que la harían una mujer fuerte e independiente… irónicamente no padre no le personaría por creerse una mujer con derecho a amar…

Ah, lo había recordado ¿Por qué Atenea juro un voto de castidad? Por un padre que no la valoro, solo le dio una excusa para nombrarla "gobernante de la Tierra" y ser la persona que solo cuidara intereses del hombre que trago viva a su madre por temor… ¿Qué hizo Zeus contra otros de sus hijos y a sus madres? Ese temor fue disminuyendo por que no había Dios ni semidios que pudiera destronarlo, ahora sabía bien que Zeus no podría contra su voluntad, porque ahora tenía el apoyo de una familia… Su familia que la apoyaría y la amaba…

Ahora debía enfrentar a Hades, un ser cruelmente echado por su padre al Inframundo, él fue víctima del engaño de Zeus para gobernar en mundo de los muertos, aun siendo el mayor… tenía que hacer lo posible para hablar con él… tal vez… y solo tal vez podría obtener una alianza…


	2. DESICIONES

CAPITULO 2: DESICIONES

Historia original de Ulti_sg

Historias basadas: When the Truly Love Comes Late, The Darkness In My Soul

Adaptación por Ladynaomi89

Anime original de Dragon Ball z

Autor original Akira Toriyama

Anime original de Saint seiya

Autor original Masami Kurumada

Notas:

- diálogos-

*pensamientos*

******cambio de escenario****

_Mensajes o cartas o llamadas._

****FLASH BACK****

**Aclaración: puede que ahora estén en el mundo de Saint seiya pero serán solo por pocos capítulos, ya que mi intención es que termine por completo en el mundo de dragon ball. **

Ante un silencio incomodo, ante las palabras que la Diosa había ordenado hacer a los hombres presentes…

- si no hay más que aclarar, debo partir… pero antes – al decir esto, Saori encendió su cosmo y este lo dirigió hacia sus caballeros que habían sido capturados en Cocythos… claro , era su deber parte de su deber… si todo salía bien pronto tendría a todos sus caballeros reunidos pero para ellos deberá ser muy prudente, ya que cualquier cosa podría hacer que los cielos comiencen a arder por culpa de sus egoístas deseos…

- caballero míos, mis amigos y compañeros en la batalla – pronuncio la Diosa, su voz producía un potente eco – he de pedir que esperen mi regreso de los campos Elíseos, este es la etapa final de esta terrible guerra y ahora he de iniciar yo la última pelea…

Los caballeros presentes se sorprendieron ante las palabras de la Diosa ¿acaso planeaba realmente pelear sola? Pero ¿Cómo? Saori, es decir, Atenea jamás fue instruida a pelear en esta vida, su deber como una deidad apartada del mundo de la guerra y los campos de batalla. Sería un hecho insólito que la reencarnación de Atenea peleara y se manchara las manos…

¿Qué había pasado con aquella doncella inmaculada y pura? No, había algo malo ¿sería acaso de aquella joven?

- *quisiera creer que la diosa Atenea ha madurado* - pensó Shaka - *pero es algo inaudito, ¿Cómo es posible que en un instante en que desapareció haya declarado que peleara sola? Y esta joven…* - miro a Kayla, quien tenía una mirada tranquila, aun su cabello permanecía rubio y la gran aura dorada se había despejado. -*estoy seguro que esa chica no es normal, es totalmente diferente ¿Quién será?*

- *realmente Saori ha progresado mucho* - pensó Kayla feliz - *mi hermano y mi mamá la entrenaron muy bien. Parece que Saori se convertirá en mi nueva hermanita, jiji. Espero que mi hermano ya esté pensando en una boda, porque ya quiero que Saori tenga mis sobrinos*

*******EN COCYTHOS***********

En el frio ambiente de aquella terrible prisión del Inframundo, cuatro siluetas permanecían en el suelo congelado, eran Espectros quienes veían lo que era el cadáver de uno de los soldados del ejército…

- no puedo creerlo, jamás pensé que vencieran a Valentine – dijo uno de los espectros, miro a su alrededor - los caballeros dorados siguen en sus prisiones al igual Fenix. – volvió su vista a aquel cadáver – esto debió ser obra de Pegaso, aquí estaba sepultado.

- pero ¿Cómo es posible? – pregunto otro incrédulo – es imposible salir de esta prisión de hielo, incluso para nosotros.

- el haber escapado de este infierno de hielo es imposible, a menos que haya salido con la ayuda de un Dios como el señor hades.

- seguramente… - concluyo un espectro

En ese momento, un enrome y cálido cosmo inundo el lugar, los cuatro espectros empezaron a asustarse…

- este cosmo… ¿Qué esto? – exclamo un Espectro asustado.

- ¿de dónde proviene? ¿de Juidecca? – respondió otro.

- ¡parece ser de Atenea!

En ese momento los hombres con armaduras doradas volvieron en sí y rompieron el hielo que los rodeaba. Aquellos hombres se levantaron, renovados de vida.

- este cosmo – dijo temeroso un espectro – ¡parece que el cosmo está reviviendo a los caballeros dorados!

(ladynaomi89: ya no pondré más porque ya saben cómo acabara, así que me regreso a lo siguiente.)

*******EN UN PUNTO DE LA QUINTA PRISION********

En la quinta prisión del inframundo, aun un solitario caballero dorado, que correspondía con el nombre de Kanon de Geminis, él estaba peleando contra dos Espectros, pero no eran cualquier Espectro… sino dos de los grandes Jueces del Inframundo, llamados Radamanthys y Minos…

- este cosmo, es increíble... aun en la distancia… pero no se supone que Atenea estaría muerta.

- estoy seguro de que el cosmo de Atenea y del señor Hades habían desaparecido, pero el de Atenea volvió con una sorprendente fuerza.

- *¿Qué ha pasado?* - pensó Kanon -*estoy seguro que ese era el cosmo de atenea, pero había alguien más… un poder más grande que el de ella ¿no es posible? ¿Será un enemigo?* - Kanon ya no podía quedarse ahí, había recibido en su mente las palabras de la Diosa, ir Juidecca y esperar pero no entendía nada ¿Por qué deberían esperar? Y también ¿de quién era aquella presencia que hacia resaltar el poder de una deidad? - *debo irme de aquí, debo ver a los demás* - concluyo el caballero dorado y corrió en dirección hacia Juidecca, sin importarle que aún estaban los dos Jueces

- ¡Kanon, no escaparas! – advirtió Radamanthys, pero Kanon no escucho, simplemente abrió la "otra dimensión" y entro en esta para escapar de los Espectros.

********JUIDECCA******

El cosmo fortalecido de Saori se apagó solamente para encaminarse hacia el agujero que se creó en el muro e irse junto a Kayla.

- vamos, Kayla. No hay tiempo que perder. – dijo la Diosa.

- si, Saori – dijo Kayla feliz, siguió a su amiga.

Nuevamente Seiya molesto por las ordenes de la joven mujer, empezaba a sospechar de Kayla, podía percibirlo… ¡aquella mujer era un peligro para su Diosa!

- ¡espera, desgraciada! – tomo la muñeca de Kayla, la saiyajin simplemente se detuvo y miro al humano que le sujetaba con fuerza. - ¡no te saldrán con la tuya! ¡libera tu hechizo de la Diosa Atenea!

- ¿Qué? – dijo Kayla

- ¡Seiya! – llamo Shun preocupado por el caballero de Pegaso.

- ¡Seiya, es suficiente! – reclamo Shiryu - ¿acaso no ves que la Diosa Atenea tomo su decisión?

-¡además no es la forma de tratar a una mujer!

- ¡no me importa! – exclamo furioso, lo que provoco que apretara más la muñeca de la joven, Kayla simplemente ya no lo soportaba.

- ¿podrías dejarme en PAZ? – pidió Kayla "amablemente", ser una dama ante todo, recordando las palabras de su madre.

- oblígame. – reto el Pegaso.

-… *paciencia… cero*- - pensó la saiyajin y se un "sutil" movimiento de su mano mando al volar Pegaso lejos de donde estaban estampándolo en una pared, asombrado a los hombres quienes no habían imaginado que el sutil movimiento de la mano de aquella joven mandara a volar a una persona. – lo siento, pero lo pedí amablemente. Además, yo no soy ninguna bruja, ya lo dije… Saori en mi AMIGA y una hermana para mí.

- ¿Qué dices?-el caballero fue auxiliado por Shun- ¿una hermana? ¡tú no eres nada!

- ¡Seiya! – Saori estaba a punto de explotar, pero sintió la presencia de alguien cerca…

- ¡Seiya, tu impertinencia está llegando a un límite! – una voz gruesa y varonil.

- ¿Qué? – todos estaban sorprendidos porque detrás de ellos estaban Dohko de Libra.

- Dohko de Libra – dijo Shaka sorprendido del recién llegado.

- ¡maestro! – dijo Shiryu alegre.

- i-increíble, ¿realmente es el maestro de Shiryu? – se preguntó Shun

- antiguo maestro… - dijo Hyoga

- Diosa Atenea – llamo Dohko - quisiera saber ¿Por qué ha decidido ir sola para enfrentar a Hades?

Ante la pregunta, los demás caballeros tuvieron la esperanza que el caballero de Libra convenciera a la Diosa para que rectificara su decisión.

-… Dohko, espero que esto sea suficiente para ti y para los demás porque ya me canse de repetirme. Yo he madurado físicamente y en mi forma de ser. He comprendido de muchas cosas mientras estaba en otra dimensión me di cuenta de la gran cobardía y debilidad que tenía, no era capaz de enfrentarme a cara contra mis propios iguales, los demás Dioses, jamás pude ver más allá de un trono o la parte de atrás de una guerra… ustedes sufrían por mí, nunca pude luchar a su lado como mis iguales, mis compañeros en una lucha, siempre tenía que estar a aparte… después de ver como luchaba Kayla y sus hermanos casi contra el mundo e incluso su propio padre se enfrentó al mío.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron todos, excepto de Kayla.

- ¿al mismo Zeus? – pregunto temeroso Shaka – es… imposible. El mismo señor de los cielos ha sucumbido ante la presencia de un hombre – miro a Kayla – el padre de esta joven…

- no he de negar que él tiene una identidad divina-continuo la Diosa- sin embargo la rechaza porque no quiere la vida de un Dios, quiere ser fuerte para enfrentarse al enemigo de frente y proteger lo que más quiere. Por eso, mi padre acepto que pudiera viajar a esa dimensión y entrenarme. Debo detener no solo a Hades, sino también detener la furia que él siente. Mi padre, ese hombre, engaño a Hades e hizo que gobernara el Inframundo, quitándole el derecho por nacimiento de ser el señor de entre los Dioses. Por eso Hades odia la vida, la luz… porque así será su forma de revelarse contra Zeus y los deseos que él tuvo hacia él.

- no puedo creerlo, hasta el mismo Zeus no pudo contra el padre de esta joven? – en solo pensar en aquella loca idea, para Dohko era como creer que el mundo fuera plano. Pero recupero la compostura ante la noticia – creo que ya está más que dicho ¿verdad? Creer que ahora debe tomar su propia batalla.

- mis caballeros, no quiero que piensen que estoy siendo egoísta y que me pongo de un lado, quiero que sepan que quiero contener a Hades de otra manera, tal vez sea imposible pero alguien sabio me dijo una vez: "sé compasivo y lograras que más personas comprendan tus sentimientos"

- eso si que es de risa. – se escuchó repente, los presentes se sorprendieron. La llegada de una imponente y violenta presencia… todos, a excepción de Kayla, reconocieron aquella presencia.

- Ikki… - murmuro Saori.

- parece que llegue a tiempo, sin embargo me sorprendió en ver esto – el caballero de Fenix por fin había llegado - déjenla ir, si lo ha decidido es mejor que respetar su decisión… por otro lado, tanto a Atenea como esa niña no parece ser débiles y eso puedo verlo en tu mirada. Ja, ahora si eres la Diosa de la guerra – dijo con su habitual sarcasmo.

- gracias por el halago Ikki – dijo sonriente Saori – aunque no si deba ofenderme.

- tomado como un cumplido. Si ti padre, el gran Zeus, fue intimidado por alguien que es un desconocido es digno de ver, aunque es extraño para mi siendo un humano. No puedo entender por qué hizo esto, enviarte a otra dimensión ¿con que objetivo? – pregunto.

- Ikki, esas respuesta serán resueltas una vez que termine esta guerra. Sé que será difícil entenderme por todo lo que hice y hare en el futuro.

- entonces ya vete porque si no me voy a impacientar. – concluyo Fenix y se dio la vuelta – iré a ver a todavía hay Espectros que derrotar.

- gracias, Ikki – dijo Saori con una sonrisa, miro de nuevo a Seiya… su miraba le decía todo, suplicaba que no se fuera sin él. Ella solo suspiro – debo irme.

POR FIN, Kayla y Saori se dirigieron corriendo hacia los campos Elíseos, ahora debían actuar no solo con fuerza sino también con prudencia porque sus palabras podrían hacer calmar a aquel Dios o enfurecerlo más…

- Saori – llamo Kayla mientras corría junto a la Diosa – dime ¿Hades es muy fuerte?

- Kayla, realmente eres una saiyajin, solo piensas en pelear – comento con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- lo siento, Saori. Pero me emociona enfrentarme contra alguien fuerte.

- mmm… lo sé, pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en otros oponentes.

- ¿te refieres al tal Hipnos y Taratos?

- es Thanatos - corrigió Saori - el Dios muerte y el Dios sueño, durante la época mitológica ellos han sido sus consejeros y ayudantes, ahora que recuerdo… ellos eran prepotentes y crueles con los humanos, no eran Dioses que uno quisiera molestar... Se dice que Hades se amargo por completo su alma por que los humano le temían, no lo veneraban, no lo querían… era un hombre solitario, sus miedos son reflejados en este lugar.

- creo que tiene sentido lo que dices, pero en mi dimensión el infierno no es tan terrible como este. Al menos las almas ya no tienen que sufrir, no entiendo para que lo haría. Pero por lo que me dices, hasta yo me sentiría deprimida en ese situación… lo siento, Saori pero no me cae muy bien tu padre.

- si Kayla, tanto Hades como los demás Dioses fueron víctimas del ego de uno solo. Por eso quiero hacer algo por Hades, tal vez pueda, calmar su furia.

- ¿crees que funcione?

-… Hades siempre ha vivido con el temor de la muerte, pero solo una persona pudo enfrentarlo y darle una esperanza… pero esa persona ya no existe, así que debemos asumir las cosas para que todo salga bien Kayla.

- cuenta conmigo – afirmo Kayla con una sonrisa.

Atenea y la joven guerrera estaba a la orilla de la superdimensión que separaba el mundo de los nuestros con los campos Elíseos… claro que la saiyajin no entendía mucho de eso ¿Por qué separarlos? ¿Por qué Hades querría un mundo utópico? Literalmente estaba encerrándose en un mundo de ensueño…

- ya estamos aquí – dijo la Diosa – realmente es inmensa esta dimensión. Hasta el aire de este espacio es pesado…

- muy curioso pero tienes razón, es muy asfixiante… – comento la joven saiyajin - ¿Dónde tenemos que ir?

- es hacia esa luz – señalo Saori hacia un punto rodeado de lo que parecía más galaxias y estrellas.

- bien, vamos.

- no te separes de mi Kayla este lugar es peligroso para los humanos y hasta para los Dioses.

- tranquila, no llegue hasta aquí para rendirme. Además quiero ver que tan fuerte es Hades.

-*tal y como me dijo Cort* - pensó Saori - *Kayla heredo la inquietud de su padre ante un oponente espero que esa confianza no se exceda*

Sin decir más ambas mujeres saltaron hacia el vasto espacio… Saori activo su armadura y se desplego sus alas doradas.

- ¡vaya! – dijo sorprendida Kayla – no sabía que tuvieras una armadura como esa.

- mmm… - Saori se miro y realmente no era algo que le gustase, esta era la armadura de Atenea y al pórtala esa la insultaba enormemente. Ya no era la sombra de una Diosa, ella se representaba por si misma… Cort se lo dijo, en ella veía a una humana capaz de luchar no a una tonta Diosa. – Cort me dijo una vez que debía ser yo misma y demostrar que Saori Kido no es la sombra de Atenea, que Atenea era una tonta Diosa por no haber tenido las agallas en la era mitológica para no ser víctima del desprecio de un padre que es un cobarde.

-…

- Kayla, yo envidio tu vida, porque creciste al lado de una familia que ahora yo amo, ellos no me hacen olvidar mis responsabilidades pero no me dejan sola, me apoyan y me dan su cariño. Atenea no podía amar por o ser amada para tener una familia, debía… comportarse como un hombre que debe apoyar a los hombres en batalla…

-¿te arrepientes por eso?

- yo no, Kayla, sino Atenea. Ahora yo debo hacer lo correcto, no puedo seguir asi y matar sin entender… esa época ya debe terminar.

- si, tienes razón.

Para Kayla era una situación muy extraña, ya que en varias veces su hermano le dijo que a veces los seres humanos eran muy desconfiados ante lago que no conocían, la muerte era una de ellas, algo que le extraño es que ella no le temía a la muerte, al contrario era algo indiferente en ella, no le temía por que había vivido con toda plenitud… era feliz u si muriera solo quería asegurarse que su familia estuviera bien… la voluntad de un Dios, el destino, el poder no era realmente de su interés…

Los pensamientos de esta saiyajin purasangre eran completamente diferentes a lo que alguna vez los griegos, no… todos los humanos pensaron de la muerte. Realmente los saiyajins eran diferentes, su temor a la muerte era opacado con su orgullo, su orgullo era el valor mismo que les impulsaba aunque los doblegaba… Kayla era orgullosa pero no al punto de que su corazón no interviniera…

Concluyendo… ¿podría que el orgullo de los saiyajins haya sido lo que Zeus no pudo enfrentar? ¿acaso Son Goku pudo enfrentarse a un Dios prepotente con el orgullo de un guerrero, de un hombre de familia? De un solo hombre…

*****CAMPOS ELÍSEOS*******

Como si fuera un gran jardín, lleno de flores, árboles y estructuras de templos, un cielo tan limpio y un "sol" radiante, acompañado por un suave viento… ese paisaje representaba la paz absoluta y utópica… una gran falsedad ante los ojos de Kayla, porque ese sentimiento no era lo que sentía…

- vaya, este lugar se parece mucho al paraíso de nuestro mundo. Pero es extraño, siento aquí… muchos escalofríos. – comento la saiyajin.

- tienes razón, aunque no debemos desviarnos… sé que Hades está cerca.

- es cierto, no sé por qué pero este lugar… refleja… algo, algo que me inquieta…

- ¿sientes algo? – pregunto sorprendida por las palabras de Kayla.

- no estoy segura, pero es algo… que me causa tristeza…

-…

- ¡ah! ¿Quiénes son? – escucharon una voz femenina, ambas mujeres voltean y ven a una jovencita de largos cabellos castaños con un vestido estilo griego, acompañada con la joyería correspondiente.

- es una musa – dijo Saori, miró fijamente a la joven - ¿Dónde está Hades?

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida - ¿Cómo se atreve en pensar en molestar al señor Hades?

- no es una opción para ti, obedece.

-…no… ¡es terrible! – dijo la musa asustada, dramáticamente asustada – ustedes tienen las caras de unos monstruos!

Kayla y Saori estaban mirando a la chica como un bicho raro, realmente este lugar era realmente una locura.

- *algo no está bien* - pensó Kayla - *no está bien, Hades ¿realmente querías esto?*

**********EN UN TEMPLO**********

Con el hermoso sonido de una arpa tocada por un hombre de cabello oscuro, con un traje blanco acompañado con una especie tiara con un ala expandida en el lado derecho más expandida que otra, partes de un armadura oscura. Era acompañado por tres hermosas mujeres exquisitamente vestidas con joyas y vestidos blancos.

(Ladynaomi89: no me gusto las versiones de estos dioses de la serie original, me gusto más la versión de lost canvas, ya que su carácter estaba definido, aunque el anime fue un fracaso)

- ¡señor Thanatos! – exclamo una mujer de cabello rosado - ¡señor Thanatos!

- ¿Qué pasa? Ja ¿no me digan que un cupido está haciendo travesuras?

- no, mi señor. – negó otra musa. – es terrible, unas mujeres vulgares vinieron en busca del señor Hades.

- ¿Qué? – dijo el Dios de la muerte…

**********EN EL EXTERIOR DEL TEMPLO************

Después de ignorar a aquella "musa" que solo gritaba que eran monstruos y caso similares, Saori y Kayla se fueron por otra lado, ya que ambas aprendieron a ser pacientes… pero no a tal extremo.

- ¿quiénes son? – escucharon de nuevo a sus espaldas, ambas notaron que la voz era de un hombre…

Las mujeres voltearon y vieron a Thanatos, quien las veía con total frialdad… Saori no se dejaría intimidar, ni tampoco Kayla. Ambas estaban preparadas para luchar contra aquel vanidoso Dios.

- vaya, que sorpresa – comento el Dios de la muerte – pero si es la Diosa Atenea. – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- Thanatos – nombre Saori con seriedad – quiero ver a Hades

- eso no es posible, Atenea. El señor Hades está en un sueño reparador después de que TU sangre debilitara su alma, pero no te preocupes, pronto él despatarra y asumirá el control de la Tierra. Y tu Atenea, deberás agachar tu cabeza, ya has cometido muchos pecados por tu insolencia.

- sabes que no lo hare. – dijo con firmeza – yo protegeré la tierra y la vida en esta. Hades no puede gobernar por que no puede.

- ja, pero mira… la chiquilla de Zeus habla por su padre - la burla era evidente… - en primera Atenea, fue tu padre el que maldijo el destino de nuestro señor… no puedes evitar el destino y el derecho de nacimiento.

- no lo negare – dijo la Diosa – porque sé que Hades debería ser el gran señor del Olimpo pero no puede terminar con la vida de los humanos y de la tierra… por eso vine a detenerlo. Además, no vine aquí en nombre de Zeus, vine por mí misma!

- eso ya no es posible, el Gran eclipse ha desaparecido el sol y los planetas ya están alineados… parece ser que ya no posible salvar a los tontos humanos.

- Thanatos, déjame ver a Hades – ordeno Saori, esta vez su voz parecía más dura.

- el señor Hades no lo veras y no habrá nada para que lo evites, esta vez el señor Hades será el Rey perfecto para el Olimpo y los demás Dioses tendrán que suplicar su perdón.

- no – negó Kayla – veo este lugar y lo único que veo es un mundo retorcido, solitario, falso… esto no es lo que él quería.

- ¿pero cómo te atreves si quiera decir eso? – sus palabras estaban cargadas de odio a la saiyajin – nuestro Rey, es la persona más pura y consciente de todo el Olimpo. No es un Dios falso como Zeus, él guiara a las almas al purgatorio y todo el mundo se inclinara ante él.

- ¡HADES! ¡SI ME ESCUCHAS, POR FAVOR,VEN AQUÍ! – exclamo Kayla a los cuatro vientos - ¡ven aquí, por favor! ¡quiero verte! ¡por favor!

…

Lejos de ahí… en un lugar oscuro el eco de una voz hacia despertar al hombre que estaba durmiendo… aquella voz era dulce, fuerte… un canto de sirena… suplicaba su presencia… ¿Quién era? ¿Quién osaba a llamarlo a él? ¿Qué clase de persona con falta de inteligencia lo llamaría? Pero esa voz… parecía que realmente necesitaba verlo…

…

- ¡Hades!

- Kayla! – llamo Saori – no deberías llamar asi a alguien – trato de calmar a su amiga, pero era inútil…

- no puedo, tengo que verlo, quiero que me diga en cara si realmente quiere esto.

- ¡Kayla!

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que trate de hablar con él? No es hombre tímido ¿no es asi? – pregunto inocentemente.

Thanatos y Saori miraron incrédulos a la saiyajin, parecía que realmente no estuviera consciente de a quien llamaba.

-¡maldita niña!- Thanatos estaba furioso y estaba a punto de matar a la joven guerrera con el propio pensamiento - ¡no te atrevas a mancillar el nombre de…!

-¡SUFICIENTE!

Una voz grave detuvo la acción de Thanatos… él Dios de la muerte sudo frio, conocía esa voz…

**AVANCE **

**- ¿Qué quietes aquí? ¿Por qué has venido Atenea?**

**- no vine a matarte, Hades. Quiero hablar.**

**- ja ¿Por qué hablar? No quiero hablar contigo maldita hija de Zeus.**

…

**- hagamos una apuesta.**

**- ¿una apuesta?**

**- el ganador de esta pelea hará lo que quiera con el perdedor.**

**- un castigo… mmmm…. Me parece bien.**

**Hola mundo! con mucho trabajo (como siempre) me tardo en subir este cap, pero termine haciéndolo, ahora con una nueva etapa ¿podra una saiyajin enfrentarse a un dios? Esperen el próximo cap, ¡espero sus comentarios!**


	3. UNA SONRISA Y UN ORGULLO HER

CAPITULO 3: UNA SONRISA Y UN ORGULLO HERIDO

Historia original de Ulti_sg

Historias basadas: When the Truly Love Comes Late, The Darkness In My Soul

Adaptación por Ladynaomi89

Anime original de Dragon Ball z

Autor original Akira Toriyama

Anime original de Saint seiya

Autor original Masami Kurumada

Notas:

- diálogos-

*pensamientos*

******cambio de escenario****

_Mensajes o cartas o llamadas._

****FLASH BACK****

Ante la mirada de los testigos, por fin el llamado de la saiyajin había resultado… para el Dios del inframundo había algo que no encajaba bien, la voz suplicante que lo llamaba no estaba asustada o llena de rencor hacia él.

En la antigüedad siempre fue así… lo insultaban y nunca mencionaban su nombre por el gran temor que le tenían, él jamás pidió eso, su propio hermano lo engaño y lo puso en ese lugar, donde conoció su propia desdicha, ni siquiera tenía derecho a amar algo porque sabía que terminaría perdiéndolo… en su vida, quiso conocer el sentimiento que los humanos llamaban AMOR, secuestro a Persefone por eso y ¿Qué lo llevo? Una peor vida, aquella mujer que eligió como "esposa" le temía, le ignoraba, le rechazaba… cansado de aquella situación, echo a la mujer de nuevo a la tierra y le advirtió jamás volver… termino por encerrarse en su mundo y desquitarse con los humanos, según de justo criterio por los crímenes cometidos por estos… así era su vida, por eso no era su culpa, su hermano menor fue quien lo condeno a ese lugar tan oscuro y lejos de la luz… por eso quería conquistar la tierra, el reino que Zeus dejo a la descarada y consentida de Atenea y que él decía gobernar ¿Por qué? Porque era SU derecho por nacimiento y era el UNICO que podía ser el gobernante absoluto de los humanos y de toda criatura en la Tierra.

Ahora escuchaba una voz, una voz que le llamaba y suplicaba que se presentara, podría haberlo ignorado pero… ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué se molestó en despertarse e ir al lugar donde aquella voz lo llamaba? ¿Por qué aquella voz era tan dulcemente suave y llena de fuerza? No podía negar que aquella voz logro despertarlo, por que manifestaba algo desconocido para él y sin embargo lograba estremecerse…

Al ver a los presentes, no era nada de extrañar que viera a Thanatos nervioso porque él mismo le recomendó que no saliera hasta que el Gran eclipse estuviera cubriendo el sol por completo, su vista se desvió hacia Atenea portando su armadura divina… sin duda ahora estarían al mismo nivel, tendría su venganza. Por otro lado, vio a la joven de larga cabellera negra y unos brillantes ojos azules, con curiosas ropas que la hacían ver una mujer atractiva y sutilmente inocente. Una visión bastante extraña era una joven muy distinta a los jóvenes griegas que alguna vez conoció, incluso su mirada era diferente… aquellos ojos azules intensos con una luz pura, fuerte y brillante…

- viniste – dijo Kayla con una suave sonrisa, Hades la miraba con total indiferencia pero dentro de sí estaba desconcertado por aquella dulce voz – perdón por llamarte así, pero tenía que verte.

- ¿Qué? – Thanatos y Saori estaban sorprendidos por la presencia del dios del inframundo.

- señor Hades, no debería estar aquí – dijo Thanatos – es algo inoportuno.

- silencio Thanatos – dijo Hades con autoridad – ya no es de extrañar que viniera hasta aquí Atenea. Después que me lastimara sutilmente en Juidecca y me obligo a refugiarme aquí.

- no era mi intención lastimarte Hades, pero tenía que hacerlo para salvar a Shun. – aclaro Saori.

- ¿Qué quieres aquí? ¿Por qué has venido Atenea? – cuestiono.

- no vine a matarte, Hades. Quiero hablar.

- ja ¿Por qué hablar? –dijo con sarcasmo Hades- No quiero hablar contigo maldita hija de Zeus.

- porque ya es tiempo que aclaremos algo. Y acabemos con una nueva era.

- … - Kayla no decía nada, además ella tenía otras razones por hablar con el Dios.

- lo que quieras hablar con el señor Hades no será de importancia – dijo otra voz que apareció atrás de Atenea, Saori se puso nerviosa porque no había sentido a alguien detrás de ella, al voltear pudo ver que era el otro Dios consejero de Hades, Hipnos. – no me imaginaba que Atenea llegaría aquí, por si fuera poco y ahora que recuerdo, Atenea… ¿no se supone que te habríamos arrastrado a los campos Elíseos para matarte personalmente?

-… sucede que alguien me rescato en ese momento. – comento Saori con una sonrisa, aunque estaba nerviosa porque ahora estaban en pequeñas dificultades por pelear contra tres oponentes.

- ya veo, por eso no llegaste a este lugar sagrado, tu cosmo simplemente desapareció, pero ahora tengo más curiosidad de quien fue la persona que te alejo de nosotros. – comento Hipnos.

- ahora no es de importancia. Hades, como dije antes de Juidecca, quiero que detengas el Gran Eclipse. – declaro Saori apuntando hacia Hades.

- … - Hades no dijo nada, sin decir nada le dio la espalda a la Diosa e intento irse.

- nos encargaremos de estas mujeres, mi señor Hades. – comento Hipnos y este miro a su hermano, que solo sonrió de manera siniestra.

Sin decir nada, Hades ya se iba a marchar, fue una pérdida de tiempo pero nuevamente la voz de Kayla le detuvo.

- ¿realmente quieres esto? – pregunto Kayla, eso detuvo los pasos de Hades. Él solo giro su cabeza para mirar a la saiyajin, quien lo había llamado y ahora lo miraba… sus ojos azules tan llenos de decisión y fuerza, lo ¿intimidaba?… ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué se maravillaba con la mirada de una mortal?

- ¿quieres que el mundo no tenga vida? - pregunto nuevamente Kayla. - ¿Qué todo se acabe por un capricho tuyo?

- … quiero que los seres humanos tengan su castigo por desafiar a los Dioses.

- ¿por desafiarlos o por no respetarte? – interrumpió la saiyajin.

- ¿Qué dices? – la voz sorprendida salió de la boca del Dios.

- tu mirada no me miente, puedo ver que escondes algo. Además sé algo de tu historia y la verdad es que ahora siento pena por ti– declaro firmemente Kayla.

- *esa mirada… es diferente a la de los humanos ¿Por qué?* - pensó Hades con enojo.

- ¿acaso nos tienes miedo? – pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido los presentes, Saori estuvo a punto de lanzarse encima para callar a su amiga, ya se estaba pasando.

- insolente chiquilla -llamo Thanatos a Kayla, ella sin inmutarse solo lo observa- ahora veras.

- ¡detente, Thanatos! – ordeno la voz potente Hades.

Hades sin más, volvió sus pasos para acercarse a la joven pelinegra, ella sin ningún temor lo miro tranquilamente. Esto era irreal… estaba poniéndose a la altura de la infantil actitud de una niña.

- realmente tienes agallas o solo eres una tonta. – comento el Dios del inframundo, Kayla se enojó.

- ¡óyeme, no te permito que me hables así! – reclamo Kayla.

- vaya, creo que la damisela se enojó – dijo con sarcasmo y una sonrisa arrogante, lo que molesto más a la guerrera.

- bien, hagamos una apuesta. – propuso la saiyajin con una sonrisa.

- ¿una apuesta? – pregunto Hades.

- el ganador de una pelea hará lo que quiera con el perdedor.

- un castigo… mmmm…. Me parece bien.

- pero Seños Hades – llamo Hipnos – nosotros podremos encargarnos de estas molestias.

- cállate de una buena vez Hipnos –ordeno Hades – desde que esta situación comenzó, ustedes no hay hecho NADA de provecho, solo se sentaron y obligaron a esa humana a encargarse de MI ejercito cuando YO les ordene que se encargaran de todo. La guerra pasada solo se disponían en hacerme perder el tiempo, ahora YO mismo me encargare de Atenea y de esta niña.

- señor Hades, nosotros en la guerra pasada solo quisimos que sus planes salieran bien.

- ¿seguro? – pregunto Hades incrédulo – ¿les tengo que recordar que en ese momento mi poder estaba siendo usado por un humano? Y lo peor es que ese humano resulto tener más voluntad que los manejo a ustedes par de idiotas como sus juguetes.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron callados y humillados, era cierto que en la guerra pasada fueron manipulados por los deseos de un humano que era más fuerte que los demás humanos que escogían para albergar el alma de Hades, sin embargo para ellos no era fácil controlar el gran poder iracundo de Hades… tal vez ellos eran sus principales consejeros y cómplices en sus constantes ataques en la tierra, sin embargo no los libraba por completo del a ira de Hades, que se decía que era la más cruel… claro, por eso los humanos, Dioses y demás criaturas le temían…

Sabiendo que sus consejeros ya no le reclamarían sobre sus acciones, ya estaba listo para enfrentar a la joven mujer que ahora lo miraba fijamente, realmente ahora estaba en una situación que no se imaginaba. Además ya tenía su armadura, esa humana mortal no sería un problema.

- ¿listo? – pregunto Kayla tomando posición.

- ja, no tardare en acabar contigo. Aun así, te daré la posición de empezar.

- bien… - sonrió Kayla y repentinamente desaparece.

- Kayla – llamo Saori - *espero que no se pase de la raya, por otro lado… me dijo el señor Goku que la transformación a Super Saiyajin Dios es más complicada en Kayla que en Cort, es debido al poco autoconocimiento de ella misma. Kayla no tiene la más mínima intención de tener un poder dependiente a su corazón que el de su orgullo. Por eso mismo el primero Dios saiyajin desapareció con el tiempo y su leyenda se convirtió en polvo*

Hades se sorprendió pero más cuando la chica aparece detrás de él, preparando una patada al Dios del inframundo, sin embargo Hades lo esquivo y se alejó prudentemente de ella.

- *fue rápida* - pensó el Dios - *¿es un caballero? No, es algo mas. Pero ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? Soy un Dios y un chiquilla no puede vencerme* - los últimos pensamientos de arrogancia fueron detenidos por la aparición de la espada de Hades, él no podía perder… no frente a una niña humana.

- tenemos que intervenir, no podemos permitir que el señor Hades sea lastimado – propuso Hipnos. Thanatos asintió y estaban listos para atacar cuando Saori se interpuso.

- eso no lo permitiré, ni crean que por ser mujer me quedare con los brazos cruzados, yo también puedo pelear.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Thanatos – Atenea, estas siendo muy presuntuosa al enfrentarte a nosotros dos.

- ja, ¿acaso me tiene miedo? – pregunto Saori con una sonrisa burlona – parece ser que los grandes consejeros que Hades no son más que unos habladores y no quieren enfrentarse a otro Dios.

- Atenea, te arrepentirás por esas palabras… realmente tienes las agallas para seguir burlándote de nosotros. – declaro Hipnos.

- no me retractare, ahora esa es mi decisión y no pienso cambiarla – al decir esas palabras, Saori deja el escudo y el casco para poder pelear con más libertad. – Empezamos, consejeros – anuncio Saori con una sonrisa. - *esta vez yo seré la que encargue de pelear, no me humillare como Zeus quiere! Esto no lo hare ni por mi madre que fue asesinada por él* - y con esos pensamientos se abalanzo hacia los Dioses gemelos, quienes estaban preparándose para atacar a la joven… ninguno se imaginaba que la misma chica tenia habilidades combativas que antes no daba el lujo de mostrar. Ahora que Atenea se arrepienta de ser una Diosa, Saori Kido era la que alzaba los puños…

Un estruendoso sonido se produjo cuando Saori su puño hacia los Dioses y ellos usaron su cosmo como manera de protegerse del ataque…

…

Hades y Kayla intercambiaban golpes… ambos eran muy hábiles y seguros en sus puños sus fuerzas, uno tras otro, Kayla tenía cuidado con su espada, hacia escuchado por Saori que su esa espada la tocaba, sería un problema para ella… la espada podría maldecirla y dejarla en un profundo sueño que acabaría con su alma…

- *es buena, no lo negare pero no puedo permitir que me gane… esa chica es solo una mortal, un juguete para los dioses. Nada más…* - con ese pensamiento, Hades patea a Kayla en el brazo sorprendiendo a la joven, quien se estrella en el suelo lastimándose el brazo derecho, la sangre corrió por su brazo…

- *no me espere que me atacara así, me lastimo el brazo derecho. Me descuide, mi padre o mi hermano me hubieran regañado por esto* - pensó Kayla al ver su herida, se quitó la manga de su brazo derecho para usarla como venta y cubrir su herida. - *creo que no podre vencerlo bajo esta forma… tengo que transformarme pero…*

*******FLASH BACK***********

Mientras Kayla esquivaba varios ataques que le lanzaba Cell y Alessa, Kayla ya estaba muy cansada. Estaba en Súper saiyajin, sin embargo su padre le dijo que no atacara y se dedicara solo a esquivar, según para forzarla en transformarse en Súper saiyajin Dios… como lo había hecho inconscientemente en el Infierno cuando visito a Cell, sin embargo ahora se sentía más cansada y no podía pensar en otra cosa que esquivar…

Goku estaba pensativo de como expulsar el poder de su hija menor, era difícil… su esposa siempre le decía que Kayla era su viva imagen y podría que ella no entendiera más que un simple pensamiento. Tenía que ingeniársela para que su hija se transformara y que no afectara en su comportamiento, estaba en un dilema… ahhhh… entrenar a una mujer era MUY diferente que entrenar a un hombre, sabía que al tener a dos hermosas mujeres tendría diversos problemas, precisamente uno de esos problemas era como manejarse con dos mujeres cuyo carácter era diferente una de la otra… pero no odia desanimarse, si algo que había admirado y amado de Ezined era su independencia y fortaleza ¡por supuesto que su hija lo había heredado solo debía de hacer es animarla!

Con ánimos renovados, Goku se acercó a su cansada y pensativa hija, quien al notar su presencia lo miro algo insegura, ya que se esperaba un regaño, al contrario de lo que se esperaba observo en su padre una sonrisa y una mirada tranquila.

- Cell, Alessa –llamo a ambos guerreros híbridos - ¿me dejarían a solas con mi hija?

- ¿Qué? – dijo Cell – pero si apenas… - fue interrumpido por su hermana menor – Alessa…

- está bien, señor Goku. Después de todo, Kayla está agotada, tomare un pequeño descanso y podremos continuar con su entrenamiento. – ante esas palabras Alessa se retiró con Cell, quien a regañadientes siguió a la mujer, creo que realmente tenía que hablar con Ezined sobre su trato con Kayla, ya estaba muy aburrido.

Al irse los dos híbridos, Goku se acerca a su hija y se arrodilla frente a su hija, Kayla aún no se levantaba.

- Kayla –llamo su padre - Cort y tu tienen la habilidad de transformarse en Súper Saiyajin Dios, sin embargo ustedes dos tienden a perder el control sobre sus acciones, debido a que su transformaciones está incompleta.

-¡pero estoy entrañando duro!

- no se trata de eso, tienes que concentrar tu alma y tu corazón hacia un solo pensamiento.

- ¿eh? No entiendo.

- mmm… veamos, te lo pondré así hija ¿tienes algo que proteger?

- ¿alguien a quien proteger…? Mmmm… ¿a mi familia?

- eso en si es una parte pero tienes que observar lo que hay alrededor de ti y centrarlo en su mente y corazón. No guiarte solo con el orgullo.

- mi orgullo ¿no es mi poder real? – pregunto confundida.

- no, en esta transformación. Los saiyajins hemos dependido del orgullo y del odio para volvernos fuertes y eso a veces nos causa muchos problemas.

- ¿de qué clase?

- Kayla, tu eres precisamente le representación de todo lo humano que puede ser un saiyajin, sabes que no puedes llevarte por el orgullo sino por tus sentimientos que tengas a los demás.

- ¿te refieres a los vínculos que hacen los humanos? Mi hermano dice que son muy poderosos pero ¿realmente son fuertes?

- sí, el Super Saiyajin Dios es una forma creada por los pensamientos en común de saiyajins en crear una unión única. Los sentimientos de amor y de amistad es lo que conforma a este poder, al transformarse uno debe concentrar todas sus fuerzas en proteger y no destruir. Bills una vez me dijo que esa era la diferencia entre la destrucción y la creación, entre estas hay una delgada línea que se cruzara, yo al menos la uso para proteger la creación, hasta ahora no he podido completarla porque depende de la fuerza de otros. En tu caso es diferente, puedes transformarte pero necesitas concentrarte y renunciar a tu orgullo.

- ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? Por más que trato no puedo entender.

- la complementaras cuando renuncies a tu orgullo.

- mi orgullo…

*******FIN DEL FLASH BACK***********

- *renunciar al orgullo* - pensó Kayla y se esforzó en levantarse – no perderé – se dijo a si mismo.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Hades, pues pensaba que ya estaría derrotada por la herida que le provoco.

-… no me rendiré… jamás lo hare… - el cabello de ella empezó a cambiar tornándose rojo pero en instantes volvía a la normalidad. Un aura dorada y rojiza la empezó a rodear e incluso la herida de su brazis de curo – si me convierto en una deidad o no, no me importa. Yo protegeré la vida y lo hare a mi manera.

El poder de Kayla por fin despertó por completo, sus cabellos tenían en un tono rojo como el fuego y sus ojos color sangre el cual eran más brillantes y cristalinos.

- ¿Qué demonios paso? – se preguntó Hades al ver aquella joven, su cabello parecía como el fuego y esa aura tan poderosa y sublime - ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo es posible que tengas ese poder?

- soy tu igual – declaro Kayla – aunque no espero comportarme como tú. Yo no renunciaría a ser yo misma, yo quiero ser autentica y ser la única persona que decida mi vida.

Hades noto que su comportamiento había cambiado por completo, como si fuera otra persona y esa transformación fuese su manifestación, una visión divina mucho más grande que cualquier otra, su cabello era como el mismo fuego lleno de vida que otorgaba luz y calor, aquella aura que parecía el mar en calma pero con la fuerza de un trueno, una mirada tranquila aun con el color de la sangre la cual reflejaba seguridad y poder…

Kayla se dirigió hacia él, Hades blandió su espada contra ella pero es detenida súbitamente por la mano de la saiyajin, luego le dio puñetazo en la cara.

- ¡no me jodas! – insulto Hades y volvió a atacar. Kayla no se inmuto y siguió esquivando a atacando, Hades noto una abertura por donde atacar y golpea a Kayla para luego lanzarla contra una columna cercana… Kayla estaba en el suelo adolorida, el hombre se acerca para rematarla pero recibe un golpe en el estómago… era ridículo ¡tenía su armadura y el golpe dolía como nunca!

Kayla logro tener espacio para alejarse y recuperar terreno y volver a atacar a Hades, esquivando con gran agilidad la espada de Hades… era hora de contratacar y pudo acertar varios golpes a los costados del Dios elevándolo al cielo, la saiyajin da una gran salto para darle una serie de golpes rápidos y no darle oportunidad a Hades de recuperarse, logrando que se estrellara de lleno al suelo y que no permitiera moverse, provocando un cráter, la saiyajin desciende sin mayor percance, el aura se calmó un poco pero aún conservaba su cabello carmesí.

-parece que gane. – comento la saiyajin

-… - Hades no dijo nada, vio a la chica que lo miraba tranquilamente.

- el ganador hará lo que quiera con el perdedor ¿no es así? – continuo.

- ya acaba con esto… búrlate de haber vencido a un Dios.

- mmmm… ¿por qué? – pregunto Kayla.

- ¿qué?

- ¿por qué estas sorprendido? Yo jamás dije que te mataría o algo así, solo quiero que… detengas esto. No tiene sentido matarte, no quiero matar sin una buena razón.

- ¿acaso no me temes?

- ¿Por qué debería? Eres el Dios del inframundo, pero no tengo por qué temerte, al fin y al cabo todos morimos, lo que diferencia es como vamos a morir… si yo tengo que morir… solo deseo que mis seres queridos estén bien y que no lloren…

- y aun así, eres capaz de decir eso… pero ¿Por qué? Los humanos no merecen la vida, hacen solo el mal.

- ¿eso crees tú? – pregunto – yo no lo creo, los humanos son muy interesantes y si, tal vez son crueles y egoístas pero no puedo culparlos, ellos son personas que pueden vivir por poco tiempo. Pero no por eso ¿los Dioses no deben guiarlos?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Hablas como si fueras ajena a los humanos

- lo soy, no soy una humana.

-… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- me llamo Kayla. Kayla Hebans. Sé que es extraño y sé que soy extraña pero no quiero lastimarte aunque es irónico porque lo acabo de hacer – al decir eso, Kayla puso una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Ante el nombre que dio la joven, Hades pensó… un solo pensamiento sobre aquella mujer.

"El destino me permitió vivir bajo la sombra y la muerte pero ahora alguien… una mujer, una niña lucha contra mí y me dice: soy extraña. Es estúpido, esta niña es tonta… no, no es una niña. Kayla, me has hecho reír…"

Hades nunca imagino que aquel pequeño encuentro que tuvo con esa joven, su corazón conoció lo que antes le fue privado… no podía darle un nombre por ahora, sin embargo solo bastaba con disfrutar aquella mirada tierna.

**Hola mi gente, por fin termine este pequeño intento de descripción de pelea, pero bueno espero sus críticas, por otro lado he querido hacer una pequeña aclaración sobre hades y atenea. **

**Bueno, como saben… atenea nació de la cabeza de Zeus después que él se comiera a su madre metis, por lo que cuando atenea nació ya era una mujer adulta y los griegos se le considero como la "patrona" de la guerra justa y la sabiduría, aun siendo una mujer ella DEBIA apoyar a los hombres ¿Por qué? Por qué en la era antigua solo había machistas XD. Eso también se evidencia con la castidad de atenea e inclusive con sus estatuas que parecieran más masculinas que femeninas. Por ello, con Saori, quiero que evolucione este personaje que se vuelva más feminista y más fuerte. También me inspire en una seria de anime llamada CAMPIONE! (que recomendó) y muestra a una atenea solitaria y una metis vengativa.**

**Por último, con Hades desgraciadamente el mito de este dios que fue engañado y que trato de tener algo de felicidad que para mi punto de vista no lo logro y lo digo por persefone. También por la injusticia en contra de él y el poder que ejerció sobre Zeus.**

**Por conclusión, disfrutare en recrear un poco la imagen de hades y atenea... por ahora es todo.**

**Bye, bye.**


	4. ¿UNA VUELTA A LA VIDA?

CAPITULO 4: ¿UNA VUELTA A LA VIDA?

Historia original de Ulti_sg

Historias basadas: When the Truly Love Comes Late, The Darkness In My Soul

Adaptación por Ladynaomi89

Anime original de Dragon Ball z

Autor original Akira Toriyama

Anime original de Saint seiya

Autor original Masami Kurumada

Notas:

- diálogos-

*pensamientos*

******cambio de escenario****

_Mensajes o cartas o llamadas._

SSJ = super saiyajin

/MODO CHIBI/ (imaginando a los personajes de modo chibi y en una situación muy comica)

****FLASH BACK****

Un nombre tan sencillo como aquella joven, una mujer cuyo poder era extraño pero a la vez único, una mirada con fuerza y poder… ese azul zafiro, brillante, atrayente... aquellos oscuros y largos cabellos que parecían un manto de la noche, como una cascada llena de vida aun en la oscuridad. Un cuerpo que demostraba ser fino y delicado, aunque fuese lo contrario…

Inesperadamente su apariencia cambio, ahora parecía una completa divinidad al rojo vivo, se podía percibir una aura tan tranquilla y llena de vida, portando esa misma sonrisa… aunque su ropa, poco adecuada para su figura, ¡por los Dioses! Se estaba imaginando a esa "niña" con ropajes griegos divinamente escotados y seductoramente cubriendo su piel blanca. Esos eran los pensamientos del hombre que ahora fue vencido por la joven que veía con un gran interés, pero ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué al verla podía sentir intimidación e inquietud?

-Kayla… - susurro el nombre de la saiyajin, quería saborear ese nombre en sus labios. Kayla asintió con una suave sonrisa, ignorando los pensamientos del Dios, una permanecía como Diosa saiyajin..

- sí, ese es mi nombre. Yo ya conozco el tuyo, así que la presentación ya es mutua.

-…- Hades no sabía si reír o responder a las palabras de la chica.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- nada, creo que he visto una extraña visión en ti. La verdad en todos mis años nunca lo había visto, nunca… enterré mi esperanza sobre la vida y solo viví con el único deber de hacerle ver a los humanos que no valían nada.

-… pero…

- no te preocupes, entiendo lo que quieres decir… pero es difícil ver a los humanos con la misma consideración que tú. He visto su maldad, su crueldad, sus estúpidas guerras… y ahora tú me muestras otra cara, no me muestras temor hacia a mí y al contrario, me ves con una mirada diferente a la de otros e incluso s los que suponía que eran mis iguales. Tú te comparaste con un Dios y ahora te has puesto al mismo nivel que ellos, no… tu eres diferente a todos ellos.

- yo no dejare de ser yo misma. – dijo segura de sí misma.

- … - Hades miro a la chica, realmente era única… esa era la palabra que la describía perfectamente. – supongo que ahora cumplirás con el castigo, tu eres la ganadora.

- sí, lo sé y por eso, tu castigo será…. VIVIR.

- ¿qué?

- eso, deberás vivir, ya me entere de todo lo que has hecho, creo que ya es hora que alguien ya te deje vivir como debe ser.

- …-miro fijamente a la chica y se levantó, Kayla lo miro sin hacer ningún movimiento- pensé que me pedirías que parara el eclipse.

- ahora sé que no podrás detenerlo ¿verdad? – Hades desvió la mirada – pero no te preocupes, me encargare de eso.

- ¿eh?

En ese momento Saori se acerca a la pareja, apenas lastimada…, solo su casco se le había caído y algunos rasguños.

- ¿te fue bien Saori? – pregunto Kayla al ver a su amiga bien y sonriente. – lo digo por tu sonrisa.

- sí, los selle a ambos en arcas sagradas, no saldrán de ahí en un buen tiempo. – dijo la Diosa muy orgullosa de sí misma mientras mostraba las dos cajas doradas con respectivos sellos sobre estas – lo siento, Hades. Debí hacerlo, además creo que ellos fueron los que incitaron a hacer todo esto ¿verdad?

- ¿realmente me crees estúpido para hacerles caso a esos dos? – comento Hades, Saori sonrió traviesamente. - ¡ni lo menciones, jovencita! – exclamo Hades furioso.

- ¿mencionar? – se preguntó Saori inocentemente – no sé de qué hablas.

-… - era la primera vez que Hades perdió la compostura pero al recordar frente a quien estaba, suspiro para calmarse.

- por cierto… - menciono Kayla - ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí, debemos volver por tu guerreros y usar "eso".

- cierto – coincidió Saori – y la única forma que conozco es ir por el rio Leto.

- ¡es muy largo, me dijiste que era casi al otro lado del mundo caminando! – exclamo angustiada Kayla, no quería caminar, lo odiaba y no podía volar libremente hasta que la Saori explicara todo sobre ella, esa fue una condición puesta por sus hermanos y padres.

- sí, pues creo que no hay opción porque … - Saori miro a Hades, este entendió el mensaje. – tú decides.

-… - volvió a suspirar cansadamente – estoy comenzando a pensar que estas volviéndote malcriada Atenea, mira que pedirme una forma de escapar de los campos Elíseos, teniendo la opción de quedarse aquí – comento el Dios y miro de reojo a Kayla, quien lo miraba confundida.

- mmm… - Saori se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir Hades y esa última mirada en Kayla – lo siento, Hades. Bien sabes que no puedo quedarme, además… yo le prometí a mis caballeros en explicarles sobre mi situación y la situación de Kayla en esta dimensión. También de lo que pasara en el futuro, que solo espero que todo salga bien.

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido Hades – ¿esta niña no pertenece aquí? – miro a Kayla con total desconcierto.

- no – negó Kayla – yo provengo también de la Tierra pero en otra dimensión, aparte de que no soy una humana y el hecho de ser una saiyajin también afecta mucho supongo.

- … - Hades no sabía que decir, las palabra ¿no soy humana? ¿saiyajin? ¿otra dimensión? Le eran extrañas… ahora se explicaba el gran cambio que sufrió la actual Atenea. – las guiare para que volvamos a Juideca, ahí también me vas a explicar lo que ha pasado aquí.

-mmmm…. – Saori se quedó pensativo – no tengo problema, al fin y al cabo quería hablar contigo sobre lo que te propuse.

- ¿hablas en serio de la alianza? – pregunto Hades incrédulo.

- sí, ya es hora que detengamos esto, por el bien de nosotros y de futuras generaciones de reencarnaciones. Esto fue provocado por Zeus, estoy segura que ni siquiera tu deseabas esto  
¿no es así?

-…

- en la época mitológica ni siquiera te atrevías a pisar la tierra por que pensabas que era un mundo corrupto y lleno de maldad pero eso no te detuvo para buscar a una compañera que pudiera compartir esa vida que tenías, aun en la oscuridad, jamás atentaste contra la vida… hasta ahora…

-… parece que me habías observado bien, entonces ¿Por qué antes no te atreviste a preguntarme eso?

- porque antes Atenea solo era la esclava de Zeus pero ahora hay una nueva Atenea que no permitirá que ese hombre abuse de sus privilegios, ya es hora que alguien lo ponga en su lugar. Ya no podemos permitir que el condicione reglas que afecten a la humanidad ni a nosotros. Por ello, Hades, hasta juraría que tu hubieses sido mejor rey de los cielos que Zeus, porque tú has comprendido lo que es dolor y el odio y sin embargo sabes lo que es el amor... algo que Zeus abuso por tantos años, por eso de nuestra innumerables batalla sin sentido ¿Por qué debíamos pelear? ¿no se supone que nosotros teníamos que hacer un equilibrio para que el mundo?

- estas pasándote con tus palabras Atenea – declaro Hades - ¿has considerado que eso es una traición hacia Zeus?

- si, pero no puedo permitir que el siga haciendo injusticias y solo usar a los humanos como ganado. Si algo que he aprendido con Kayla y su familia es ser más justa y abierta a todas mis opciones, sin importar si soy Diosa o humana.

- ¡es cierto! – dijo Kayla.

- dudo mucho que unas chiquillas hagan algo contra él. – comento Hades desviando la mirada.

- mmm… - Kayla miro a Hades y decidió soltar de su boca la "hazaña" de su padre – pues mi padre se impuso contra ese tipo y gano.

- ¿Qué?

- debo decir que el señor Goku es un hombre extremadamente celoso con su esposa y muy convincente con quienes lo conocen. – informo Saori – pero si, Hades. Zeus fue callado por un saiyajin, el padre de Kayla solo para permitirme a mí viajar a otra dimensión, mi padre ya no tiene el control.

- ¿Quién es ese tal Goku? – pregunto Hades incrédulo - ¿acaso es un Dios?

- si, como Kayla. Pero digamos que él es un Dios diferente a nosotros, por completo Hades. Es una Deidad creada para proteger la virtud de los saiyajins, aunque ese Dios desapareció… nuevamente ha sido llamado para evitar la destrucción total de un Dios del silencio… Bill, supongo que lo conoces.

- no puedo creerlo ¿Bills? Por supuesto que lo conozco, es el Dios de la destrucción de la Séptima Dimensión, siempre escuche que ese hombre no es tan fuerte con demás Dioses de las otras dimensiones, sin embargo es más fuerte que tu Atenea.

-eso lo sé bien, porque lo conocí y sé que es una de los Dioses más ambiciosos de todos pero también tiene una gran visión del futuro, así que puedo considerarlo un gran aliado.

- vaya, Atenea ¿Quién diría que tu lograras tanto con la política? – comento con sarcasmo Hades.

- *aunque Bills no tuvo opción, porque yo soy la compañera de Cort y esa es la razón por la que él no es un Dios completo… y jamás lo conseguirá, mientras ambos nos amemos, eso lo atara a los mortales. Por eso… cuando todo termine yo regresare con Cort y… renunciare a ser Atenea…* - pensó Saori, su expresión no fue desapercibida por Hades ¿Qué traía en mente aquella mujer?

- está bien – dijo Hades – me has convencido en pensar sobre una alianza pero antes quisiera saber todo acerca de esta jovencita.

- con mucho gusto, Hades – dijo Kayla.

- mmm… - Saori miro a Kayla – por cierto Kayla, creo que es mejor que vuelvas a la normalidad. Mis caballeros podrían ponerse nervioso por tu cambio.

- ¿tú crees? – pregunto Kayla mirando su cabello – bueno, considerando que me transforme en Súper saiyajin frente a ellos. Se asustaron porque mi cabello cambio a rubio –diciendo esto calmo su transformación y su largo cabello rojo volvió negro -¿Por qué los humanos se sorprenden por eso?

- ¿tu cabello se puso rubio? – pregunto Hades - *¿Qué clase de chica es esta?*

- Kayla, mejor que no digas más y dejemos que explique todo. Así Hades ya no estará más confundido – propuso Saori.

- creo que confundido ya es poco - comento el Dios del inframundo y soltó un suspiro. En ese momento llegaron algunas de las ninfas que estaban viviendo en los campos Elíseos. Parecía que Hipnos y Thanatos solo usaban Hades para darse lujos.

-¿señor Hades? – dijo una de las ninfas con temor - ¿Quiénes son estas mujeres? Tienen un aspecto horrible.

Kayla se ofendió por eso y estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue detenida por Hades, este la miro y ella lo entendió.

- de ahora en adelante son mis invitadas, así que no vuelvan a dirigirse a ella de forma despectiva o… recibirán su castigo – declaro Hades, las ninfas temblaron ante ello. – Atenea, te escoltare a ti y a la señorita a Juideca.

- gracias Hades.

Hades se quitó su armadura y tenía ropajes más adecuados y cómodas (Ladynaomi89: las mismas que Shun cuando fue posesionado por Hades). Y así guio a ambas mujeres por un portal para regresar a Juideca.

*******EN OTRO MUNDO******

En una zona montañosa donde el viento soplaba con ligereza, Goku estaba pensativo. Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que su hija y la "pequeña" Saori se fueron. Aunque faltaba que sus otros hijos fueran a ese mundo para entrenarse, ellos habían decidido esperar por indicaciones que Bills dio para los hijos mayores de Goku.

Goku sabia por demás que la ambición del Dios de la destrucción era obtener el poder que tenía Cort. Claro, porque él era un purasangre y esa misma sangre era anhelada por muchos ene universo, más porque Cort podía transformarse en SSJ Dios sin tener que depender de una fuente externa, también sabia y que, por aliviado, Cort no estaba interesado en ser Dios y eso fue gracias a Saori… sin duda había hecho bien en escogerla a ella como la mensajera y la próxima prometida de su hijo.

Recordó por unos momentos como fue que se involucró con otra dimensión, si bien ese tipo de asuntos eran tabú para otras deidades, sin embargo no tuvo opción ¡debía proteger a sus hijos! El Supremo Kaiosama fue quien le aconsejo ir al lugar donde los Dioses aun vivían, aunque aislados y eso fue porque una fuerza superior apareció y los desplazo… sabía que la familia Hebans estaban involucrados, su esposa y él lo habían averiguado. El poder de esa familia transcendía más allá de una simple empresa multinacional… no, era más que eso.

******FLASH BACK******

La pareja estaba caminando en los grandes y lujosos pasillos de aquel lugar, sin duda era la morada de los Dioses, el majestuoso Olimpo.

- ¿estas segura, Ezined? – pregunto Goku mientras acompañaba a su hermosa esposa, Ezined solo lo miro y siguió caminando. – podrías haberme dejado con Bills y no tendrías que haber venido.

- de haberlo hecho no hubieras podido estar a la altura de la conversación, Kakarotto. Bills y tu solo habrían hecho un desastre.

- ¿eh? – expreso Goku - ¿acaso no confías en mí? – pregunto ofendido por lo que dijo su esposa.

- sueles ser más violento Kakarotto y por si fuera poco también muy celoso, cuando te dije que yo iría SOLA al Olimpo tú mismo decidiste acompañarme.

- pero…

/MODO CHIBI: ACTIVADO/

(ladynaomi89: estrenando este modo, solo diré que siempre quise hacerlo pero al principio necesitaba más elementos cómicos y ahora quiero probar hacerlo, después de ver los suficientes animes con este modo).

-¡lo hago por tu bien! ¡Bills me conto que ese tal Zeus es un mujeriego! ¡no podía dejarte sola! Además eres muy hermosa, cualquier podría enamorarse de ti!

-… ¿no crees que es ridículo que me digas eso? Soy tu esposa.

- tienes un lindo vestido que me hace suspirar. Y como tu esposo puedo presumir pero es peligroso.

-… Kakarotto, estás viendo cosas que no caben en la realidad… y lo peor es que ya está siendo molesto. Kakarotto ¿te estas comportando peor que un niño malcriado? – declaro Ezined – ya una vez te pusiste celoso solo porque dije que pelee con Cell, solo por conseguir sus células.

-… pero eso era sospechoso, sabes que Cell incluso te dijo que eras interesante ¿Cómo querías que no reaccionara cuando sugeriste que Cell fuera el tutor de Kayla? Es un tipo sospechoso.

- hablas como un padre y esposo paranoico.

- di lo que quieras pero no puedo evitarlo.

- porque no has aprendido que tus hijas pueden cuidarse solas. No intentes sobreprotegerlas, sabes que huirán de ti.

- ¿Cómo podrían mis lindas princesitas me rechacen? – dijo Goku al borde de las lágrimas de cocodrilo.

- son mujeres y no son débiles, asi que ya deja de comportarte tu como un tonto.

/MODO CHIBI: DESACTIVADO/

- concéntrate, Kakarotto. Y por favor déjame hablar, si algo que he aprendido en toda mi vida es cómo manejar a los estúpidos.

- … no sé si eso me ofende o aliviarme.

Una vez que pasaron por el pasillo, topándose con una gran puerta de la cual detrás de esta se encontraban los principales habitantes del Olimpo. Ezined no se mostraría intimidada, era una saiyajin y eso pesaba más. Pareciera un gran salón con un trono majestuoso en el centro y alrededor de esto, varios asientos.

- asi que tú eres la hermosa heredera de los Hebans… la princesa Ezined. – dijo una voz masculina que se acercó a la hermosa dama que estaba ataviada con un fino vestido estilo griego de color blanco, su cabello negro adornado con un prendedor de oro con diamantes incrustados con forma de media luna. Aquel hombre tenía el cabello plateado muy largo con una forma exótica, unos ojos azules celestes con ropajes griegos con bordes de oro. Un hombre exquisitamente "hermoso" (nota: si buscan en google encontraran una imagen de Zeus con esta descripción, no me esforcé con este tipo)

- usted es… Zeus ¿no es así?

- así es mi hermosa dama, la estaba esperando. El Supremo Kaiohsama del séptimo universo me pidió una audiencia, debo decir que no me esperaba que alguien como usted viniera verme.

-… agradezco su tiempo para recibirme a mí y a mi esposo. Me llamo Ezined Hebans y él es mi esposo Son Goku.

Zeus miro de reojo al hombre que guardo la compostura como un hombre firme y siempre atento con su esposo. Zeus miro despectivamente a Goku, él por su parte le respondió con una mirada fría. No iba a bajar la guardia contra ese pelafustán.

(ladynaomi89: Goku-san no seas tan celoso, esos pensamientos no te quedan XD. Aunque es lindo hacerte sufrir jujjujuju)

- … bien, entonces el por qué estás aquí es por…

- quiero tu ayuda para que mis hijos puedan ir a la dimensión que controlas. – dijo Ezined sin rodeos.

-… *tiene agallas, mucho más que Hera y de otras Diosas, interesante* - pensó Zeus con una sonrisa - *me pregunto ¿Cómo será en la cama?

-¿y bien? – pregunto la mujer.

- sé de antemano que los asuntos que involucren ingresar a personas ajenas a las dimensión es un tabú, sin embargo usted viene para que yo le otorgue el permiso a sus hijos de estar en la tierra donde gobierna mi hija. Una excelente Diosa pero que ahora está causándome problemas.

-¿problemas? ¿de qué tipo?

- esta revelándose en contra de la voluntad de los Dioses y del destino de la tierra.

-…

- yo he comandado desde los orígenes de los tiempos la tierra y los humanos nos temían y ahora… no son más que unos insectos que infestan la tierra. Uno de mis hermanos ya ha sido derrotado y ahora ella va tras otro de mis hermanos ¿crees que voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados?

-…

- lo siento, pero ya es hora que intervenga con ella. Debo hacerle abrir los ojos, ella es una DIOSA no puede estar en el nivel de los humanos.

- … no le permito que hable así de los humanos – dijo Goku – yo he vivido felizmente en la Tierra, después de mi abandono en ese planeta y que mi planeta de origen lo hayan destruido, fui criado por una persona humilde y fuerte, que a la vez lleno el vacío que tuve en mi infancia. No tiene derecho a decir eso.

- ¿Qué es esto? Es una vergüenza ¿acaso no sabe su lugar al acompañar a esta dama? – miro con desprecio a Goku y miro de nuevo con a Ezined con una hipócrita sonrisa - aunque no me molestaría en que usted pasara una noche en este lugar, yo mismo me ofreceré en complacerla. Tal vez pueda considerar su propuesta.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso… para Goku fue suficiente.

-… esto ya me canso. No me quedare sin decirle esto, Zeus. – dijo fríamente Goku – usted insulta a mi esposa con esa indecorosa propuesta y ¿sabes que? Ya me harte.

- mmmm… ¿Qué quiere decir? – dijo Zeus.

- usted trata a mi mujer como la Diosa que es, no lo negare pero usted no me conoce… primero escucho insulta a su hija, a los humanos y a mi esposa, Zeus hay un límite para todo y el tuyo ya paso. – era la primera vez que Goku perdia su característica serenidad con una mirada fría y llena fuerza, Ezined lo noto… la mirada de su esposo ya no era la misma, incluso sus ojos cambiaron a un rojo atenuado.

- * Kakarotto… está despierto*

- Ezined… es tu decisión. – dijo Kakarotto – yo no te obligare a nada. Después de todo eres la mujer libre e independiente que siempre has sido.

- si… - Ezined miro a Zeus – tal y como dijo mi esposo, usted ya paso los limites. Dejare que sean los puños de mi esposo que hablen por mí. Hagamos una apuesta.

- ¿una apuesta?

- si, el ganados me tendrá y el perdedor tendrá su castigo. – dijo Ezined con una suave sonrisa pero que era descarada y seductora. Lo que sorprendió a Zeus pero luego una sonrisa adorno su cara.

- es una apuesta muy interesante, mi bella dama. Muy interesante. Acepto la apuesta y por favor asegúrese de cumplir con su palabra.

- soy una mujer y guerrera de palabra. – Zeus estaba satisfecho por escuchar eso y miro a un sereno pero imponente Kakarotto, no dijo nada de aquella apuesta ¿Por qué? Por qué así eran los saiyajins, les gustaban las emociones fuertes y la adrenalina…

- entonces… supongo que solo debo derrotarte y así tendré una buena compañía en la noche.

- … - Kakarotto sonrió - solo si puedes, no se te será tan fácil.

En ese momento, Zeus creyó en una victoria ridículamente fácil, sin embargo Kakarotto realmente era un hombre celoso, confiado, posesivo, orgulloso… su ki por fin podría ser liberado por completo, esa era la diferencia entre Goku y Kakarotto… un verdadero saiyajin purasangre podía dejar de ser "humano" y dejarse llevar por los instintos pero sin perder su raciocinio.

Zeus aprenderá a la mala no subestimar a los seres vivos… humanos o no.

Kakarotto libero su ki rojizo y dorado, cambiando su cabello a un rojo más intenso y unas extrañas líneas rojas que cruzaba a lo largo de su cara.

(ladynaomi89: las mismas marcas que tenían los dark signer de yugioh 5ds, como las del líder de este grupo).

La pelea comenzara en el siguiente cap… aun en modo de Flash back. Hagan sus apuestas de cómo será vencido Zeus muajajajajaj


End file.
